fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC14 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 14: The Abandonment and Being Rejected. Hermione was Running Away! One week later after Juliet was established thanks to Esther Blanchett. Into the library of the Heian High School, Hermione sits in a chair with a sad face and is around her angry classmates and also the second-grade students included Benvolio and Emilia. Benvolio: What? You are serious? Is Hermione involved in this case? Emilia: She's responsible for this incident with Juliet who is in hospital in a critical condition and close to death. Benvolio: That's a lie? Hermione gets up and hits the table with both hands and shakes her head. Hermione: I'm so sorry for this kind of behavior! I shouldn't start again! Please! Emilia: ... Hey! It seen that you're not a human girl but a youkai, that explains why that you're Juliet's familiar and can manipulate fire. I was aware of what is going on! Hermione is shocked and gasped. Romeo: Emilia! Stay out of this! Don't interfere with it! Emilia: That the truth that Hermione is a youkai! Romeo: You're wrong to say that! Emilia: What's about of Hermione's tattoo on her back, eh? I understand why everyone called her "Hermione the Fire Demon" because of her supernatural abilities! Hermione frowned with an angry glare and have gritted teeth as she heard Emilia's insult. Emilia: Spoiled brats like Hermione are all the same! They don't hesitate to threaten them to call their parents if they refuse to give up their desires! They only think of luxury, their appearances, good lives, and never worry about others, they have only choose to save themselves, Hermione was also a spoiled brat! Romeo: It's enough to say harm about Hermione! Hermione: Uurh... Emilia: Hermione has caused so many problems, she fought with another girl and even hit a child with a rock, if her brain was hit she could die in atrocious suffering, Hermione failed to cause the death of her friends because of herself and her cowardice, and behaves like a demon! That provoked the violent reaction at Hermione who gasped. She slapped violently Emilia front of classmates and wobbled to the ground, they were shocked and reacts by this act. Emilia: Aarh! Female classmate 1: Kyaaah! Female classmate 2: Eeeeek! She gets up a bit and became angry after being slapped. Emilia: How could you dare to hit me!? Benvolio and Romeo hold an anger Hermione. Romeo: Stop it!! Hermione: Damn it! Damn it!! She kicked and projected violently the table. Emilia: You're really a demon! Not only you're a spoiled child, but you're so very violent! Hermione pushed Romeo and Benvolio away and banged against the the bookshelf where the books fell and she grabbed Emilia's shirt collar and began to fight themselves, while Romeo and Benvolio attends this fighting scene between both girls with a shocked expression. Hermione: Emilia! Repeat it a bit to see!! Emilia: I repeat if I want, little bitch!! Hermione: I'll kill you! Emilia: You're just a monster, Hermione the Fire Demon!! Hermione: I hate this nickname because they see me as a monster! Rosette: No, that's enough! Stop it, girls! Classmates: Aaaaaah! A hubbub and agitation are echoed in the hallway, Juliet's wolf ears are popped as she heard it. Female classmates' voices: Kyaaaah! Eeeek! Returned into the library, Hermione and Emilia fighting each other and hitting each other, their noses and faces are a bit bloody. Emilia: Raaaah! Hermione: Aaaarh! Emilia, you bastard!! Emilia: Damn you, Hermione the Fire Demon! Romeo: Hermione! Emilia! Benvolio: Stop fighting or you may get fired both! Rosette rushed towards both girls. Rosette: Please, stop it!! She tried to stop them but Emilia pushed Hermione away violently and was banged against Rosette. She hold her shoulders strongly while Hermione struggle. Rosette: Calm down! Hermione: Never! Rosette: Stop, it's useless! She pushed Rosette and banged against the bookshelf where the books fell. Hermione: Shut up! Juliet opened quickly the door where she discovers this conflict between the two girls with her widened eyes and gaped mouth as she was shocked. Hermione: How could you treat me like I was a monster, and I'm not a youkai! I was born with this birthmark I had on my back! Emilia: Shut up! Hermione was prepared to hit Emilia with her fist. Hermione: You're gonna pay for it! Juliet: Hermione, no! She stopped Hermione by grabbed firmly her wrist. Juliet: Hermione, you goes too far and you getting into big trouble! Spoiled brats are assumed to not be violent! Hermione: Shut up! She pushed Juliet away and unintentionally hurting her, which shocked herself. Emilia: I just know it! She had even hit Juliet! Rosette rushed towards Juliet. Rosette: Juliet! Are you okay? Then she turned her head towards Hermione angrily. Rosette: Hermione, apologized yourself right away! You having hit Azmaria with a stone on her head! You finally destroyed our friendship and trust between us! Hermione pointed her finger towards Emilia. Hermione: Never I should apologize to Emilia for calling me a monster! And I had the impression that everyone is against me now! Exactly what happened more than 10 years ago that everyone treats me as a outcast, a monster or a demon! I hate you all!! She leave and run away from the library and closed the door quickly. Romeo: Hermione! Juliet remain silent and frowned. Later in infirmary, Rosette treat Emilia's injuries. Juliet: Stop moving! Emilia: Oww! Hey, be careful! Juliet: I understood what happened. Hermione who had unwittingly hurting Azmaria, with a rock during the violent conflict with Meg, because of her immaturity and impulsivity, and then she run away, that's it? Rosette: Yes. Juliet: But yet, since one week has passed since of the crisis, Hermione withdraws on herself, in my opinion it may be my fault too, since I rejected her then she wants to apologize to me. Emilia: Stop apologizing! It's well done for Hermione! You saw about her unpardonable behavior, she hit me! Juliet: Emilia! You pick a fight with Hermione and even having insulted her! It's also your fault! Don't being so hard with Hermione, because she had had enough difficult moments ever since! Emilia nodded her head and remain silent. Juliet: What you say is the truth, Hermione was my familiar, I sealed the pact with her... Emilia, you should not to talking about us because other people stay out of it. Later, Hermione was confronted with Tybalt, who was angry with her and slapped her violently. Tybalt: You did not realize everything you had done! Especially when Juliet almost died because of you! Hermione: I'm sorry. Tybalt: I'm very disappointed with your immaturity! You're a irresponsible and selfish girl!! I never want to see you again! Hermione: ... You going to abandon me, that's it? Tybalt: It's precisely what I was going to do... Hermione closed her eyes firmly and frowned. Hermione: I knew that you would throw me out like the others who rejected me! All that because I'm the only one responsible for this provoked drama! Nobody, nobody understand what I really has felt!! I hate you! Tybalt has widened eyes after heard Hermione's sadness and resentment. Tybalt: H... Hey... She reveals she had tears on her eyes and blushed face, frowned with tight teeth. Hermione: *sob* Liar!! She punched Tybalt's face and projected at the ground. Tybalt: Uurgh! Hermione's face is blushed and got angry as she crying, she clenched her fist firmly. Then she removes her purple scarf from her neck, and will eventually throw it angry. Hermione goes at full speed and crying. Hermione: (Everyone is against me! Everyone! Everyone!) I hate you! I hate you... Waaaaaahhh!!! Her howl of anger that echoed at the city. Meanwhile in Yomi, Cain was looking into the crystal ball where the vision showed that Hermione was running and yelling in anger. Cain: I imagine this friendship was breaking because of Hermione the Fire Demon... It's time to take the lead. Then he was watching Leontes trying to seize the power of the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan, but could not. Cain: Lord Montague, the blondie girl would go and get the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. Leontes: It's okay, since the Shikigami of Summer would be unable to fight alone. Cain: No, my lord! She's not like the other Shikigami-Fairies! Moreover she had unusual abilities that others haven't this, and she is the incarnation of the red phoenix, you know it! Leontes: Really? Cain: Please, Lord Montague! Let me fight against Hermione the Fire Demon to protect you! For I forbid you to fight because of the lack of your right arm! Leontes: ... Very well, Cain. But I want you use the Kusanagi Sword, the Yata Mirror and the Magatama Jewel to fight in need, okay? Cain: But we needed their powers to do it. Leontes: The Three Imperial Regalia of Japan were bounded by a powerful spell. We no longer need them, but we have only a quarter of power for now. Cain: Very well... Later, Hermione as her hybrid form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. She flies in the air with her wings. Hermione: (I going to take charge of recovering the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, with the sole purpose of repairing my past mistakes. But once I gets all of them, I will never go back from Kyoto forever.) Suddenly, Cain's voice was heard and echoed. Cain's voice: Hermione the Fire Demon, if you want to recover Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, I agreed to fight willingly. But you must first to go in Yomi to be able to find me. Hermione: You! Cain had created a hole of darkness that acceded to the entrance of Yomi. Hermione gasped and has widened eyes. Cain's voice: Why you hesitated? She finally entered the hole of the darkness which leads to Yomi, it is an underground world where the darkness reign. Hermione: Waah, it's... It's really Yomi?! It's a sinister place! Suddenly, she finds herself confronted with a Nue, a chimera youkai, that recalls the bitter memories to Hermione. Hermione: (This Nue... It's that youkai that I hate the most.) Meanwhile in back home, the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet was alone in the room and still in school uniform. Juliet: (... Hermione...) Suddenly, her Summoning Smartphone rings in the pocket of her school uniform. Juliet: Huh? She picks up the phone call and answers. Juliet: Hello, what's going on? You know I'm really hungry, I always had the belly gurgling! Romeo's voice: (Juliet! We got trouble!) Juliet: Romeo? Romeo's voice: (Hermione had become untraceable and disappeared without a trace! I found only her purple scarf!) Juliet: Eh? Meanwhile with Romeo and Tybalt who are in state of anxiety, Romeo hold his blue smartphone. Romeo: Hermione was running away! I heard her screaming in anger, and nothing else! At the same moment with Juliet who hold her Summoning Smartphone with a shocked expression. Juliet: Whaaaat?! Meanwhile at Yomi, Rosette and Chrno have to follow in the footsteps to find Hermione as she had entered this hole of darkness. Chrno: This is really Yomi? Rosette: Yeah. The spirit of Seiryu is alongside of Rosette. Seiryu: Rosette, this world is swarmed with dangerous youkai~ Haru. Rosette: I knew already, but it's insane that Hermione goes alone. It's pure suicide to do such a thing. Seiryu: (Why she reacting like this on her own? I thinking she wanted to get back those three Imperial Regalia of Japan to make up for her mistakes~ Haru. We blamed ourselves to be too hard and tough with her, but...) Returned the confrontation with the Nue. Hermione: Burning Shuriken! She launched her burning shurikens from her wings towards the Nue. Then she unsheathed her Natsudori from the scabbard, she dashed and grabbed the Nue by the neck, slammed it on the ground and stab it, the Nue roared with a pain. Hermione: The Nue recalls me the bitter memories, it is the responsible for having killed Lady Volumnia! Some unclear flashback with the Nue and Volumnia on Hermione's past 10 years ago are showed. Hermione digs her Natsudori deeper into the chest of the Nue and kill it finally while blood was spread and stained on Hermione's scholar uniform, she panted deeply. Hermione: Here, it's now over. She dashed towards a cave which leads to the dark labyrinth, and finally confronted with Cain who held the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan with him (so the Yata Mirror wears on the back, the Magatama Jewel around of his neck and the Kusanagi Sword in his hand). Cain: You finally came, Hermione De Borromeo. Hermione: Who allowed you to call me by my first name?! Cain: I did not do anything at all. But on the other hand, it was Lord Montague who spoke to you. My name is Cain Nightroad. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Nue. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 32 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 31 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Hermione is ready to fight with a serious glare and armed with her Natsudori. Hermione: (Juliet...) Meanwhile at Kyoto, Koumori accompanies Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back while Romeo runs with Tybalt. Koumori: I know that Hermione is in Yomi, I think she was gone to take over the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan! Cure Amaterasu: I wonder where Yomi is? I would of apologize to Hermione, because I was too cruel with her and even rejected her! Tybalt: Me too, I want of apologize to Hermione for saying I no want to see her again. He hold Hermione's purple scarf. Cure Susanoo: Who cares these excuses?! I would never forgive the impulsive spoiled brat for this behavior, she is like all the other pretentious nobles I hate the most! Cure Amaterasu: Susanoo! Cure Susanoo: But this is surely the truth, they have told the truth! Koumori: I can feeling the presence! He created a hole of darkness that will lead to Yomi. Romeo: Koumori, you really know how to do? At the same moment, during the battle against Cain and his Ayakashi. Hermione: Grapple Kunai! The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, she launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to capture the Ayakashi and prevent it to acted. Hermione: Aaaaaah! She slammed it at the wall of rock, Hermione dashed towards Cain and armed with her ninja blade. Cain blocked Hermione's ninja blade with the Kusanagi Sword equipped with a sheath. Hermione: It's you, who was behind all this! It's you who prompted me to kill Juliet! Cain: Don't blame at me, you're the responsible for this breakup between the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Fairies. Cain kicked Hermione up, however she managed to recover the Kusanagi Sword from Cain's hand. Hermione smirked maliciously as she hold the Kusanagi Sword. Hermione: He he, it was exactly what I was expecting. Thanked you for give me back the Kusanagi Sword! She put her Natsudori in the scabbard. She attempt to unsheathed the Kusanagi Sword from the scabbard, but gets electrocuted. Hermione: Aaaaah! Cain: Sorry my girl, but the Kusanagi Sword obey only owner such like Cure Susanoo, its original owner is Cure Otohime... He pointed his finger towards Hermione. Cain: Ayakashi, shot down the blondie girl! Ayakashi: Uoooh! It attacked Hermione with its claws, but she dodged from the claws that destroyed the rocks one each other. Cain: No one, no one will come to save you! Hermione avoids from the Ayakashi's claws but her school uniform gets ripped a little. Cain: You're all alone now! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alooone!! The Ayakashi had lacerated Hermione's left cheek while her school uniform is ripped by behind, and her red phoenix-like birthmark/tattoo from her back is exposed. Cain: You're a good noblewoman?! Don't make me laugh!! The Ayakashi projected Hermione away, which dropped away the Kusanagi Sword so far from her hand. Cain: No matter how much you desperately calls your friends for help! Nobody will come for you! No one can see you in your true form as a Shikigami-Fairy, all those wretched humans who can not see the spirits and the youkai! And you're also a youkai, Hermione the Fire Demon! She had trouble getting up. Hermione: Uuh gh... You're wrong, my friends will coming... And don't call me "Hermione the Fire Demon" again... She turned her head angrily towards Cain. Hermione: Once everything is settled, I will go forever and never come back here!! She gets up and throwing ordinary kunais that allows her to distract him. Cain: Kunais? She flying and tries to escape by hiding behind the walls of the dark maze and trying to find the Kusanagi Sword. Cain: Haaaa Hahahahaha! You think you would run away like this?! Hermione the Fire Demon! He hold kunais from his hand. Intermission. Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile, both Onmyouji-Precures are riding on Kirin's back as Cure Susanoo hold her reins, Koumori sees the Kusanagi Sword on the ground. Cure Susanoo: Stop, stop! She pulled the reins and stopped Kirin while Romeo and Tybalt are stopped themselves. Cure Susanoo: What's wrong, Koumori? Koumori picked up the Kusanagi Sword with his mouth and bring at Cure Susanoo which surprised her. Cure Susanoo: The Kusanagi Sword! Cure Amaterasu: Hermione... She's in danger, she cannot fight an Ayakashi alone! Cure Susanoo: Go, Kirin! Go! She hold the reins, Kirin begin to dashed and go to find Hermione. Returned with Cain and his Ayakashi, Hermione tries to find the Kusanagi Sword but to no avail. Hermione: Hell, where is the Kusanagi Sword? Suddenly, Cain who on the Ayakashi's back, the Ayakashi is up to attack her from behind. Cain: You're dead, blondie! Dead! Hermione gasped and dogged it quickly and launched ordinary kunais to distracted them and run away quickly. She hid behind the walls of the dark maze. Hermione: (This is bad, I must lead a strategy to recovered the Yata Mirror and the Magatama Jewel... How, what I can do? Wait, if I can transforming myself in my complete form to make it worked?) Cain: Ha haa, are you scared to show off? He knocks the maze wall like a door. Cain: Knock knock, anyone is here❤? Maybe... NOT!! The Ayakashi destroyed the maze wall violently, Hermione gasped, but she's not here. Cain: You're dead already? Hey, I'm talking to you, blondie. Then he knocks another maze wall like a door. Cain: Knock knock, anyone is here❤? The Ayakashi destroyed the maze wall violently again, Hermione gasped and being scared. Hermione: (Shit, he's gonna kill me!) Then he knocks another maze wall again. Cain: Knock knock, anyone is here❤? The Ayakashi destroyed the wall violently again. Hermione: *gasped* (Busted!) Cain turns his head towards another labyrinth wall not yet destroyed and thinks that Hermione is behind the wall. He knocked the wall of the maze while Hermione is scared and gasped as she heard it behind the wall. Hermione: (It happens, it's time to transform!) Cain: Knock knock, anyone is here❤? The Ayakashi destroyed the maze wall. But behind of the smoke, flaming kunais are launched towards Cain and his Ayakashi suddenly. It was Suzaku who popped up from the smoke and kicked Cain up at the maze wall that had to knock him out, flat on his stomach. Suzaku: '(''Now!) Then take the Magatama Jewel from his neck and the Yata Mirror from his back, Suzaku tried to run away from them with her sturdy legs like an ostrich. However, the Ayakashi pursued Suzaku, it jumped over Suzaku and slammed her. '''Suzaku: Aah! Then it biting her neck. Suzaku: Firelight Camouflage! She disappears in the flames to merged into the ground surface, she gains the cover to move in complete secrecy with the surface. He regained consciousness shortly after. Cain: HAHAHAHHAHAHA!! You're going to get out of it like this?! So it will be unimaginable to defeat the Ayakashi! Only an Onmyouji-Precure can defeat an Ayakashi! You should know that the Nue can turn into a black cloud to follows you! Suzaku popped out from the surface of the ground and then tried to leave the dark maze. However, the Ayakashi followed her as a black cloud, appears in front of her and returned into its original form. Suzaku: What? The Ayakashi slashed Suzaku who dropped the Yata Mirror and the Magatama Jewel away from her beak, while blood was spouted away and spread on the ground. Suzaku: Aaaah! The Ayakashi bitten Suzaku's neck. Suzaku: Uaaaaah!! Then slammed on the ground and threw her at the wall. Suzaku: *gasped* Uuh... He approached Suzaku slowly who is now wounded and lays on the ground. Cain: You guys like you cause so much trouble. It's time to finish with you. She is very scared and had a vision about her friends. Suzaku: No... At the moment that Cain is about to kill her, Cure Susanoo save Suzaku from Cain. Cain: Die, Shikigami of Summer! Die! Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! She came down from Kirin's back, she picked up her Magatama Jewel and put it around of her neck. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, are you okay? But she did not answer and remain silent as she's saddened. Cure Susanoo: *frowned* You do not want to talk about it, or even apologize? Answer or I going to... She trying to come near towards Suzaku. Kirin: No! But Cure Susanoo was attacked by the Ayakashi from behind, thrown to the ground. Cure Susanoo: Aaah! Kirin: Bastard! You going to pay this~ Kisetsu! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summons the wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controlled to attacking the Ayakashi. But the Ayakashi had easily neutralized the wolf spirits which forced to returned into the amulet paper forms. Cure Amaterasu: What? She is injured by the claws from the Ayakashi and Kirin is thrown away at the wall. Cure Amaterasu: Aaah! Kirin: Aaargh! Koumori: Amaterasu! Kirin! Romeo and Tybalt are interposed by deploying their arms while Koumori turned into a shield to protected them, the Ayakashi is ready to attack them. Romeo: It's all gone, we're gonna die! Suddenly, Cure Tsukiyomi's voice was heard. Cure Tsukiyomi's voice: It's time, let's go! She used the Divine Talisman with the power to transformed into a katana/nodachi to sliced the Ayakashi, she is accompanied by Chrno and Seiryu. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! They noticed there are Cure Tsukiyomi who climbed on Seiryu's head, Chrno ride on Seiryu's back. Cure Amaterasu: Tsukiyomi? Cain: Bastard? You're the White Swan of Magdalene?! Koumori: Tsukiyomi! Good timing! Cure Amaterasu: Tsukiyomi, bastard! There's a wounded woman! Cure Tsukiyomi threw a small bag of medical herbs at Cure Amaterasu's face. Cure Tsukiyomi: Here, your medical herbs! Cure Amaterasu: Are you kidding me? I don't want your herbs! She pointed her finger with a comical pose. Cure Tsukiyomi: Ha haaaaa! Is that all you can do?! You're truly too pathetic! But now it's over, Cure Tsukiyomi: the Moon Goddess, is coming! The only person who will defeat Juliet was me! The anger veins appears on Cure Amaterasu's head and clenched her teeth in anger. Cure Amaterasu: (That's bitch! She dare to show off in front of my friends! She always chooses the good timing to disembark at the last moment!) Chrno shakes his arms angrily in a comical way while the anger veins appears on his head. Chrno: Hey you forgot there was me too! He climbed on Seiryu's head quickly, he raise his finger at the air and made a big smile. Chrno: I came to save you too! You can still thank me, to the great hero, Chrno! Cure Tsukiyomi: You were not asking, and don't ruin my good timing! She kicked off Chrno's butt, he falls from Seiryu's head in a comical way. Chrno: Uaaaaah! He crushed against the ground, Romeo, Tybalt and Koumori have a weird look and are sweatdropped with a comical way. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, as the battle rages on and is about to be finished dramatically for the heroes, at the last moment. As we are humiliated, struck down, drained of blood, the rival appears only at the point crucial. Romeo: She got the knack of making a crashing entry as lousy. Tybalt: It's so ridiculous... Cure Amaterasu knocked firmly on the ground with her first with a comical way as she laughed loudly. Cure Amaterasu: Hahahahahahahaha, it's funny that idiot of Chrno! Chrno: It's not nice to make fun of me so I come to save you! Cure Amaterasu: What, you want to laugh?! You want to flirt the girls, right? Chrno: Close your mouth! Cure Amaterasu: Hahahaha! He pursued Cure Amaterasu angrily with a comical way while the anger veins is on Chrno's head. Chrno: It's not cool to say that! And stop treating me like I'm a baby, damn it! Seiryu sees the Yata Mirror and recovered it quickly. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi! She give it back to Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Thanks! She raise her Yata Mirror with her arm. Cure Tsukiyomi: Look at you, I had my all new power of the moon! I had a whole new form calling the Daikoujin Form! Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished. Everyone are surprised on her new Daikoujin Form. Cain: It's impossible! How... How this girl is able to gain that power?! Cure Amaterasu: This is unbelievable. I have never seen her able to change this form. Koumori: Whooah, that's... that's amazing! This is the first time that an Onmyouji-Precure has access to a whole new power! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Let's finish this! With the power of the moon! She shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the third is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Full Moon was Shining in a Blue Sky, Purifying the Bruised Body! She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the sword form becomes a crescent moon. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Lunar Exorcism! She launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced and purified it, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to create a gate which leads into another dimension, appears. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi used the Divine Talisman to open the gate which leads into the real world and escaped from Yomi. Koumori: You must leave from Yomi, fast! After they escaped from Yomi, Cain was furious at this defeat. Cain: Damn! These Onmyouji-Precures, they pay for this. Shortly after the battle with everyone are returned into normal and returned into real world. Hermione is kneeled down, and did not said a word as she's saddened and have her head nodded. Juliet: I'm so sorry, Hermione... For being so cruel with you, I did not think I could hurt you. Tybalt: Me too, please forgive me for telling you that I say I'll never see you again. Hermione: You're wrong... Juliet: Eh? Hermione: You going abandon me, all because of the incident caused myself. I... Meg frowned and slapped her which shocked everyone. Jo: Meg! Meg: You really disappoint me! You're gonna answer me, damn it! But yet, it was revealed that Hermione had tears poured on her face and eyes. Hermione: Please, I don't want you to throw me away, please... That provoked Azmaria's reaction, she pushed Meg away then was unveiling her arms to protect Hermione. Azmaria: Meg! Shame on you to make Hermione cry! She's my friend! Meg: No, Azmaria! Hermione had even wounded you with a rock, got it! Kids like you should to stay away from it! Azmaria: Meg! YOU IDIIIOOOOT! That made even more annoying at Meg. Meg: Little fool, I'll ...! She is about to hit her, but Juliet could not stand Meg's rude attitude towards Hermione and grabbed at her shirt collar. Juliet: Meg, bastard! How could you dare to say harm to my familiar? Apologize to her, right now! Hermione: ENOUGH, STOP IT! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU FIGHTING EACH OTHER!! She had hands grabbed firmly her head while Azmaria turned her head towards Hermione. Azmaria: Hermione. Hermione: Everything that happened was my fault! It's because of me if everyone were deunited! I didn't deserve this title of Shikigami of Summer!! I only had to go definitively and never return to Kyoto forever! However, Tybalt give back at Hermione her purple scarf. Tybalt: Don't say that! Where is the Hermione I knew her since we were children? You had promised at my dead mother that you would protect me! His words that shocked Hermione. Into the flashback 10 years ago, as a child, Volumnia De Capulet lying on the ground being dying while putting her purple scarf at Young Hermione's neck as she had in a shock state. Volumnia: Please, Hermione. You must... to protect my son, Tybalt... No matter what, you're the only one who can do it... Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia, please! You can't die! She patted and caress Young Hermione's right cheek. Volumnia: This scarf that I wore around the neck, is a memory left by my deceased master... Please, Hermione... Tell my son he must not blame you for my death. Stay alive for me... She dropped her hand from Young Hermione's right cheek and dies finally. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Lady Volumniaaa!! LADY VOLUMNIAAAAA!!! After the sudden flashback,some drops of tear falls on his purple scarf, then her gaze is covered by the shadow though tears streamed down her face and clenched teeth. Hermione: Uuuh Uurgh... She raise her head as she began to crying loudly. Hermione: Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaahhhh! Tybalt rushed towards the crying Hermione and hugged her by consoling her, everyone was amazed at seeing it. Hermione: Uwaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaahhh!! Waaaaaaaaaah! Tybalt: It's over, Hermione. Don't cry anymore. Hermione: Uuuh *sob* sob* Uueeen... *sob* Later when they return to the Hot Spring Borromeo, Hermione's parents are waiting of their return as they are very worried. Hermione's mother: Hermione! Well, where did you go? But Hermione did not answer and she was sad, quickly rushed to her room and quickly closed the shoji door. They followed Hermione until the closed room, Hermione's father knocks the shoji door. Hermione's father: Hermione! What's wrong?! Open this door! But she refuse and locked this shoji door. Inside of her room, she kneel slowly, then in fetal position, burying her sad face on her knees. Hermione: (Forgive me, Lady Volumnia... I'm not being able to protect Lord Tybalt. I did not manage to keep this promise, are you angry with me? I'm just only a shabby, a shabby one...) Hermione's mother knocks the shoji door. Hermione's mother: Hermione, open it! I want to talking with you! Hermione: Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me alone... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Azmaria: What did I do? What do I have to do? Rosette: What's wrong? Azmaria: It's Joshua, he can see me in this form of Shikigami-Fairy, so I thought he can not see the spirits and youkai. What should I do if Joshua goes... Joshua: What are you talking to? Azmaria: Hey, nothing at all! Joshua: What are you hiding something? Rosette: Joshua, what are you doing? It's not good to get into conversation with others. Joshua: It's not nice, I really want to know what Azmaria hides something! Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. Exposed?! Azmaria's Secret is Revealed?Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga